In and Out
by JustaPaperTiger
Summary: 'Sam grunted as the taller man tightened his grip around his neck and dug the barrel of the gun into his temple. "Easy." "Shut up!" Jonah looked around frantically, his eyes scanning for an exit. "You don't understand man! This isn't what I wanted!" Jonah tugged on Sam, earning himself a grimace. "Hang in there Sam," Jules said over the comms.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of my new fic. Any body who recognizes the reference to something else in the fake ID then you are awesome in my books. :P not sure when this will be updated, but it will be.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"Alright, Jonah, let my man go, and we can talk properly," Greg said from where he stood behind Wordy, his hand on his shoulder.

"How can I talk to you when you have so many guns pointed at me?" Jonah brown yelled, his head motioning to where Ed was setting up his gun.

"You doing okay there Sam?" Greg asked, ignoring what Jonah had said.

"Yeah, I'm good," Sam grunted as the taller man tightened his grip around his neck and dug the barrel of the gun into his temple. "Easy."

"Shut up!" Jonah looked around frantically, his eyes scanning for an exit. "You don't understand man! This isn't what I wanted!"

Jonah tugged on Sam, earning himself a grimace.

"Hang in there Sam," Jules said over the comms.

_4 hours earlier..._

"Jonah, it's simple, all you gotta do is go in, ask to see the manager and then walk out with the money," Daniel Brown, Jonah's older brother, told him, waving a hand nonchalantly.

"Easy for you to say, you ain't the one goin' in there," Jonah looked panicked.

"Hey, little bro, You'll have the best fake I.D's in the country, identifying you as one Mr. Victor Sullivan, bank inspector. You can walk in, ask to see the manager and then run it from there, easy," Daniel laughed at his name choice. "You got no choice little brother."

Jonah sighed. He knew Daniel was right. He'd come to his brother needing money to support his drug addiction and his brother had devised this plan to rob a chain of banks. Jonah didn't particularly want to rob the banks, he didn't want to have to carry the gun, but he had no choice.

"So tell me brother, are you with me?" Daniel's icy blue eyes cut into Jonah as he weighed up his options in his head. "Just think of Carrie. What will she do if you don't do this for you big brother, hmm?"

"What have you done?" Jonah was immediately on high alert and listening to every word.

"Well, my boss thought maybe he'd need something to make sure you went through with this, so he'll be taking care of Carrie for a little while," Daniel smirked, watching his little brother squirm.

"You son of a bitch!" Jonah yelled throwing himself at his brother, freeing when his brother pulled a gun. "Oh come on man. What the hell is your problem?"

"You came to me Jonah, now I'm giving you a choice," Daniel was smiling, looking more like a psychopath than the brother Jonah had grown up with. "You either do the job, or both you and Carrie." Daniel moved the gin as though he was shooting somebody.

"You're crazy, Dan, what happened to you?" Jonah asked, his head clearer than it had been in years.

"Says the guy coming to me, begging for money and for what? Drugs!" Daniel was looking crazed and the look in his eyes scared Jonah, and that was something that was almost impossible to do. "So. What'll it be?"

Jonah nodded. "Okay. Fine. I'll do it, for Carrie, not for you."

"Good boy," Daniel lowered the gun, laying it on the table. "Now lets talk about the suit."

* * *

"Morning," Spike said, walking into the building and waving at Winnie and walking towards where Sam stood talking to Ed. "Gentlemen."

"Spike," Ed nodded as Spike continued towards the locker room.

It had been relatively quiet around the station recently, no hot calls in nearly a month and so everybody spent most of the time training and playing cards.

"I'm beginning to think the bad guys of the city have just moved away," Jules groaned, sitting back and looking at the cards in her hand as Ed and Sam came and joined the rest of the team. "Got any 4's?"

"Go fish," Wordy sighed, throwing his cards down and rubbing his face. "This sucks it really does. How long till something good happens around here?"

"Listen to us, complaining when there's no crime," Spike half laughed. "Normal people'd think it was a good thing, us? We're just bored."

Everybody in the rooms face lit up as the alarms went off and Winnie started speaking.

"Team one, hot call, Bank robbery in progress," Winnie rattled off the location and the team were ready to go in under a minute.

"Lets keep the peace," Greg said as they set off.

* * *

The bank was full of people. That fact alone made Jonah skittish. He had his suit, his ID, even had a brief case. He felt official, hopefully he looked the part too.

Looking around Jonah saw a whole variety of people, A woman laughing with her young daughter as they waited for a consultation with the loan man, a man talking on the phone about wedding preparations, an elderly couple cashing a check. There were people just going about their daily lives. His stomach did a flip. None of them deserved what was about to happen if this went wrong.

The brief case felt heavy, weighed down with the gun inside. He knew this was wrong. He didn't want to do this. But they had Carrie, and he knew his brother now. He wasn't the calm collected man he used to be, now he was a full blown whack-job. He'd told Jonah there were others in the bank with him, watching his back, but he couldn't see any body. He felt more alone than he had done when his parents died and Daniel disappeared His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out.

"He-Hello?" he asked.

"Calm down, little brother. My men can see you. I said go in and walk straight up to counter, show the ID and get the goddamn money!" Daniel yelled down the phone.

"I'm sorry I was-" Jonah froze as Carrie's shaky voice came over phone.

"Jo? Danny said that you need to do it now, or, or," She broke down in tears and then screamed. "Or he'll kill me, please Jo, don't let him kill me!"

"You hear that? Don't let me kill her buddy," the line went dead.

"Carrie-" Jonah took a deep breath and walked up to the counter. "Hi. My name is Victor Sullivan, can I speak with your manager?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry for the long wait, had GCSE's and then I was working etc. Had to rebuild the stables after a fire, all been pretty hectic. Anyway, it's short but hopefully it will suffice, my friend ahs been nagging me forever about this, so here you go Red. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint. :(**

_previously..._

_"Jo? Danny said that you need to do it now, or, or," She broke down in tears and then screamed. "Or he'll kill me, please Jo, don't let him kill me!"_

_"You hear that? Don't let me kill her buddy," the line went dead._

_"Carrie-" Jonah took a deep breath and walked up to the counter. "Hi. My name is Victor Sullivan, can I speak with your manager?"_

* * *

"Of course Mr. Sullivan, I'll get her for you now," the blonde woman behind the counter said, smiling and handing the fake ID back. Once again the phone in his pocket vibrated.

"Hello?" he said, his voice the same as the one he had adressed the woman with.

"So you asked. Well done, we're part way there. Now get the money and get out. Easy in and out job. Nobody is going to get hurt. Not even Carrie. So come on little brother, get up to that office, get me my money!" the line went dead once again, just as the woman returned.

"There are no inspections scheduled, Mr Sullivan," she smiled.

"This is an unscheduled one, so the bank doesn't have any time to cover its mistakes," Jonah winked at the woman, earning himself a giggle.

"Alright then follow me," the woman bit her lip. "My name's Sarah by the way."

"Beautiful name, excuse me a moment," Jonah smiled as his phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Quit talking and walk faster. I need this money. _You _need this money. Get it."

* * *

"Team one, hot call, man walked into a bank and the alarm was tripped as soon as they figured the ID was fake," Winnie announced and the team rushed to get ready, setting off in record time.

"Alright, white male, late twenties, do we have a name?" Greg asked, looking at the security footage.

"The ID says Victor Sullivan, but unless he died last week or is a middle aged African-American, that's a fake name," Jules reported, scan reading something on her phone screen.

"Alright, do we know if he's armed?" Greg asked, walking towards a uniform standing beside a car, no lights or sirens going.

"Er, no, we-"

Sam was interupted by the echoe of a gunshot, several people screaming in response.


End file.
